Gallery:Isabella and the Temple of Sap
Isabella and the Fireside Girls are looking for the sap of a tree for Phineas and Ferb's invention. Meanwhile, Pinky the Chihuahua is trying to stop Professor Poofenplotz. Read the full summary... Isabella and the Fireside Girls File:There_you_are_Isabella.jpg|Isabella after shaking off her bed-head. File:I hear a sash calling me.jpg|"I hear a sash calling me to earn it some more new patches!" File:FiresideGirlsClubhouse.jpg|The Fireside Girls' clubhouse. File:MillyGivesGretchenAPatch.jpg|"Here's your 'Saying a Word No One Else in the Room Knows' Accomplishment Patch." File:Gretchen_sees_a_possible_intruder.jpg|"Someone's coming! Defense positions!" File:Aiming_balloon_at_window.jpg|Holly and Katie aim a balloon at the window. File:Adyson_and_Milly_armed_with_water_balloons.jpg|Adyson and Milly with water balloons. File:Ginger_armed_with_water_balloon.jpg|Ginger armed with a water balloon. File:Gretchen_ready_to_throw_water_balloon.jpg|Gretchen stands at the door, ready to throw her water balloon... File:GretchenLookAlivePeople.jpg|"Look alive, people! It's our fearless leader!" File:Isabella_greets_troop.jpg|"Hey guys. What'cha doin?" File:Holly_and_Katie.jpg|"Earning patches!" File:Should_we_earn_the_let's_help_Phineas_and_Ferb_Patch.jpg|Adyson sarcastically suggests the "Let's Help Phineas and Ferb" Patch as a suggestion. File:We_have_over_50_of_those_patches.jpg|Ginger and Milly have said they have over 50 of those "Help thy neighbor" patches, with Ginger having 52 and Milly having 53. File:You_just_want_to_see_Phineas.jpg|Gretchen knows Isabella wants to see Phineas. File:Let's_see_what_Phineas_and_Ferb_are_doing.jpg|They decide to see what Phineas and Ferb are doing today. File:Where'sPinky.png|"Hey. where's Pinky?" File:Meeting_at_the_park.jpg|"Hey boys, what'cha doin?" File:PhineasBeggingIsabella.jpg|Phineas answering "Whatcha doin'?" from Isabella's perspective. File:ItsYouICareAbout.jpg|"It's you I care about!" File:Centaur Phineas.png|Phineas turning into a centaur. File:IWasInPhineaslandAgain.png|"I was in Phineasland again." File:GretchenRemindingIsabella.jpg|"We'll explain on the way, Chief." File:GingerJustSawACuteBoyPatch.jpg|Ginger gives herself the "I Just Saw a Cute Boy" patch. File:Milly_rips_off_patch.jpg|Milly tears it off after learning it's Baljeet. File:GretchenReadingTheManual.jpg|Gretchen reading the Fireside Girls' Handbook. File:Adyson climbing.png|Adyson climbing the mountain. File:HollyIsabellaKatieClimb.png|Isabella, Holly, and Katie climbing the mountain. File:EarthtoHippie.png|Isabella tries to get the hippie's attention. File:YouJustHarmonizedWithMe.png|"You just harmonized with me!" File:FiresideGirlsAmazed.png|"Ooooooh!" File:MaracanutTreesAreCut.png|All but one of the Maracanut Trees have been but down. File:KeyOfWisdom.jpg|Isabella is given the "Key of Wisdom". File:LookingAtTheKeyOfWisdom.png|Her troop stares at the key with her. File:HippieDissappears.png|The hippie disappears in a puff of smoke. File:TheHippie'sGone.png|"He's Gone!" File:TheHippie'sOverThere.png|"No he's not, he's right over there!" File:SeeYouOnTheFlipSide.png|"See you on the flip side!" File:OldAbandonedAmusementPark.jpg|"Oh, I get it! It was actually called the Old Abandoned Amusement Park." File:We're_Going_In.jpg|"Girls, we have a tree to find!" File:MillyandKatieClimbingRollercoaster.png|"Nothing up here, Captain!" File:GretchenTrashCans.png|"Ditto, chief!" File:HollyinDragonHead.png|"It just smells like feet in here!" File:GingerinClownLockerRoom.png|"These clown lockers are just full of cheap hairspray!" File:GirlsInFrontOfTemple.jpg|The girls in front of the temple. File:Reading_about_the_Maracanut_Tree.jpg|Isabella reads more info on the Maracanut tree. File:We're_climbing_up_the_temple.jpg|"Girls, get your gear! We're climbing up!" File:It's_not_safe_to_climb_up.jpg|Holly punches the structure and notices it's structurally unsound. File:HollyScreaming.jpg|Holly screaming. File:There'sNoWayUp.png|The girls think there's no way to reach the tree. File:FiresideGirlsNeverGiveUp.png|"We're Fireside Girls Troop 46321, and we never give up!" File:FiresideGirlsStandTogether.jpg|The Fireside Girls standing together. File:LetsGetThatSap.png|"Let's the procure the sap for Phineas! Oh, and Ferb, too." File:YayPhineas.png|The troop cheers in agreement. File:Let's_do_it_for_Baljeet_too.jpg|"And Baljeet!" File:Katie_removes_patch.jpg|Katie removes the "I just saw a cute boy patch from Ginger. File:We_only_have_this_key.jpg|Isabella only notices they have the key the hippie gave them. File:Unlocking_car_doors.jpg|Isabella presses the button and notices it unlocks the car doors. File:There's_no_engine.jpg|"There's no engine, but it looks like gravity will do the trick. File:Boarding the van.png|The Fireside Girls prepare to board the van. File:Let's_lean_ladies.jpg|"All right ladies! Lean!" File:Adyson,_Ginger_and_Holly_leaning_in_their_seats.jpg|"Lean!" File:FiresideGirlsDriving.jpg|The Fireside Girls driving the van into the air. File:Girls,_sashes_now!.jpg|"Girls, sashes NOW!" File:Isabella_tying_sashes_to_car.jpg|Isabella tying the sashes together. File:Climbing out the van window.png|"Gretchen, you have the controls." File:Isabella_jumps_out_of_van.jpg|Isabella jumps off of the van. File:GrabbingTheTree.png|Isabella snatches the tree. File:Opening_the_van.jpg|Milly and Katie open the van doors. File:Isabella_tumbles_into_van.jpg|Isabella tumbling into the van. File:IsabellaHoldingTree.jpg|"What a cute little tree!" File:MillyandKatieAwww.png|"Awww!" File:Fireside_Girls_celebrating.jpg|The Fireside Girls cheering after safely landing the vehicle. File:GettingTheSap.png|Holly and Katie prepare to extract the sap. File:WeGotItIsabella.png|"We got it, Isabella!" File:TumblingOutOfTheVan.png|The Fireside Girls tumbling out of the van. File:Here'sTheSap.png|Isabella hands Phineas the sap. File:Let'sRunAwayTogether.png|Isabella daydreams again. File:PhineasDoesAppreciateYou.png|Gretchen tells Isabella Phineas said thanks. Agent Pinky and Poofenplotz File:Crammed elevator.png|Pinky sees the agents crammed in an elevator. File:Agents tip hats.png|Perry and Pinky greet each other. File:WandaBriefs.png|Wanda briefing Pinky's mission. File:Poofenplotz'sLair.png|Poofenplotz evil is crazy! File:PinkyIsCaught.png|Pinky is captured. File:PoofenplotzShakes.png|Poofenplotz shakes when she grabs Pinky. File:PoofenplotzAtTheStore.png|Poofenplotz is trying to buy some Stiff Beauty hairspray. File:Discontinued from this dimension.png|"You're discontinued from this dimension!" File:NotWorthMinimumWage.png|"This so is not worth minimum wage." File:GiantRobotHead.png|Poofenplotz's giant robot head vehicle. File:PinkyJetPack.png|Pinky goes after Poofenplotz on his jetpack. File:PinkyEntersInHead.png|Pinky enters the robot. File:PinkyHitWithNewspaper.png|Pinky is hit with the newspaper. File:NewspaperInMouth.png|Poofenplotz with Newspaper in her mouth. File:PinkyGrappleGun.png|Pinky firing the grapple gun. File:PoofenplotzWithHairSpray.png|Poofenplotz finds the Stiff Beauty hairspray. File:Curse you, Pinky.png|"Curse you, Pinky the chihuahua! To return to the " " episode summary, click here. Isabella and the Temple of Sap